Off The Wall
by ketamine.methanol
Summary: Kenny catches his husband with his best friend. Kenny/Craig/Kyle. Rated MA for sexuality, slash, language. Lemon


Recycling, reading, reviewing. Work-related things. Filing paperwork for his recent marriage and settling splits between property and belongings. Arranging that shared bank account, and paying off the rent for their apartment...

So many things Kyle had to do that afternoon, but here he was, getting pounded against a wall by Craig Tucker.

Something told him that he'd be given away - just an intuition he had. Maybe it would be the sweaty palm marks against the fading blue paint on the livingroom wall of his and Kenny's flat, but it wasn't like Kyle had woken up that morning and thought "oh, I think I'm going to cheat on my husband today with his best friend". Whatever it would be, it was barely teetering on the edge of his rise to a climax when abruptly the door banged open and a familiar blond strolled in, causing both Kyle's and Craig's heads to turn.

Kyle's mouth took the shape of a guilty 'o' as Kenny stopped, taking in the scene before him with a lost puppy expression that could have made the red head throw his arms around him and kiss him in any other situation. Such was not the case though as the grocery bags in Kenny's hand dropped to the floor while the three of them stared kind of awkwardly between eachother in either shock, guilt, or (in Craig's case) total disregard.

"Drop him, Craig."

Kyle slid against the wall with a respective thud as Craig pulled out of him on Kenny's order, sliding his hands between his legs to cover himself up like he hadn't been seen naked by Kenny over a million times. They were married, for Christ's sake. But in his situation he felt like Eve in the Garden, first discovering what nudity was under Kenny's sharp morning glory-blues.

Craig sighed, tugging his pants up from their half-down point they'd taken when he'd decided it would be a good idea to rip Kyle's towel off as he stepped out of the shower and start biting and kissing him in all the right ways. Kyle of course had obviously found no place to object, being that he was being righteously fucked just two seconds previous to Kenny strolling back into the apartment. Regardless, the blond shut the door and walked over to the redhead, grabbing his arm and throwing him none too gently over the back end of the couch with his hands pawing at the sofa's backing in surprise as he heard pants unzip and felt Kenny's arms slide under his hips to hitch his ass up. Kyle barely had time to open his mouth to ask what the fuck Ken was doing before he found himself nosing Craig's stomach with the black-haired male's cock embedded fully in his mouth.

His moan jumped in pitch as Kenny took him in the rear with an even thrust, the blond's hand knitting into Kyle's scarlet curls to keep his head up for Craig to thrust evenly into his mouth. The freckly Jew jumped as he felt a flat palm burn across his ass, and tears sprung to his eyes as the grip in his hair tightened. His speckled shoulders shook as both men dove in and out of each end, nails biting into the gritty material of the sofa's backboard as he supported his own weight. Kenny spanked him again firmly to tighten the muscles of his anus, drawing out long and slow before ramming back into him with fervour and tugging Craig forward by the front of his jacket to pull him into a rough kiss.

Kyle relaxed an arm, raising it to cling onto Craig's hip as he sucked him tightly, head rocking to fit the other male's even thrusts with Kenny's fingers still tangled through his curls. He could feel the twitch in Craig's bucks as he groaned against Kenny's mouth before leaning slightly over Kyle in his release with a ragged breath. With his release spilling out of the corner of the red head's mouth, he pulled out and tumbled back and away into the arm chair a few feet behind him to catch his breath.

Kyle panted with an open mouth as Kenny continued to fuck him, before the blond abruptly pulled out and tugged him up still by the hair, flipping him over against the couch cushions and throwing his slender legs over Kenny's shoulders. The blond leaned down, licking up the excess of Craig's cum off of his husband's chin as he pounded into Kyle even harder with their missionary position, and relishing in the higher-pitched gasps of his own name off of the Jew's lips. He beat away at Kyle's hands as the ginger reached to touch himself, instead taking his freckled lover's need in his palm and pumping him as he leaned in to kiss him heatedly on the mouth.

Kyle shook beneath him as their lips crushed against eachother's, arms thrown around the blond's neck and nails leaving parallel love lines etched into his back, amongst half-moons in his shoulders as he came hard, screaming Kenny's name against his mouth as the blond joined him in his orgasm and spilt himself within his lover.

As the two collapsed against the couch together, Kenny looked up with the haze of aftersex half-lidding his eyes to find Craig still splayed in the arm chair fully exposed. The black-haired male rose his hand to flip them both the bird, and Kenny just shook his head and laughed throatily, pressing his lips against Kyle's jawline as the red head spoke hoarsely beneath him.

"I'm sorry, baby..."

Kenny just looked at him.

"Don't apologize. Just fucking invite me next time."


End file.
